


Umm Guys....Your gonna wan to see this

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves babies, Charlie is awesome, F/M, Vampire Nest, cute baby, hunting vamps, you and the boys take the kid in, you find a baby in a vampire nest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking down a whole vampire nest, you find a little surprise when doing a check over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umm Guys....Your gonna wan to see this

 

"Y/N, Sam. Are you guys ok" I heard Dean call out down a darkened corridor

"Yeah I'm good. Sammy just killed a vamp trying to crawl out of a window and got his fingers trapped as it was slammed down"

"Shut up" wined Sam rubbing his now swelling fingers  "It really hurt"

"Jeez Sam what other kinds of fucked up stuff has happened to your person and your bitching over some sore fingers" I laughed

Sam threw me his best bitch face and walked out the room to find his older brother

"Y/N. Since your up here, would you mind searching this floor to see if we missed anything" said Sam smugly as he vanished around the doorway

"You me you want me to search this floor of this creepy, old hospital after we just ganked the shit out of a vampire nest to see if we left any all by myself"

All I heard was a smug little cackle echo down the corridor before the sound of a rusted, heavy door clang shut

"Jerk" I muttered "Note to self, never make fun of Sam's boo boos"

\---------------

Well it was just what you expect in a old run down creepy hospital. Old run down and creepy. Windows smashed in, All sorts of garbage, Evidence of hobos and junkies once lived here or used it as a bathroom, Graffiti of various people, weird what the hell stains. And since this was the home of some vampires, the occasional blood drained corpse. The whole place reminded me of the horror game, House of the Dead

"Additional note to self. Stop playing horror games so late at night with Charlie"

Just then I heard a sound. Like a sort of crying sound only more sharp

"Man I gotta quit talking to myself when I'm alone, because I swore I just heard a ...."

"Whaaaa"

Ok I did not imagine that, it was not the thought of waiting to be attacked by a lone vampire getting to me. I sure as hell heard something that time

I kept following the sound down the dark halls of the hospital till it sounded like it was right in my ear. The sound was of a baby crying. What the hell would a baby be in a hospital that has been derelict for years. I opened the door of a room marked blood storage. Well that was comforting. I pushed the rusted door till it gave way and inside was a pretty gruesome sight, and for a hunter who sees gruesome shit all the time, that was saying something. All around the room there were bodies both fresh looking and rotting, they all hung from the ceiling like chickens in a butcher shops window. Blood dripped off the more fresher ones and into buckets or pots placed under them to catch it. For the looks of the more fresh bodies, there were tears and cuts all over them, and hideous wounds on the shoulders and back that were made by meat hooks keeping them stringed up there

My God. The vamps must have kept them alive and bled them till they were nothing by dry husks. What an awful way to die

"Wahhh. Whaaaa"

That crying sound again. Even though every cell in my body screamed to run out of this room of horrors and find Sam and Dean, there was something in the very core of my DNA keeping me here. I could not ignore the sounds of a baby in distress

I took and gulp and deep breath and walked in. I ducked and dived to avoid the hanging bodies and kept my ears pricked for any sounds of crying

The crying was coming from the back of the room, were also was a pile of bodies draped over one another like a scene out of a holocaust painting. I started to pull back the rotting bodies one by one trying to ignore the smell, till I found what looked like a plastic box of sorts and inside to my surprise was a very much alive baby, kicking a wriggling and not to mention red in the face from crying. The poor thing was filthy and lying in a box that must be full of his or her body waste and......Oh my God. The box was filled with a little bit of blood that splashed as the baby kicked and screamed

"Shhhh, shhhhh. It's ok now. I've got you. I'm going to get you out of here" 

I picked up the baby in my arms and rushed out of the room trying not to bump or trip over bodies

Once out of the room I fished out my phone trying not to drop the baby and called Dean

"Yo Y/N where are you? Me and Sam are starting to get worried....."

"Gonna have to stop you there Dean, I found something and I need the pair of you up here on the double" I said and hung up

I put my phone back in my pocket and took a better look at the baby. Despite being covered in god knows what, it seemed to be in good enough condition. I can't be a baby vamp could it. I mean if a vampire want to make more it just goes out and make a few poor suckers drink its blood and bam. A new vampire is made. Its not like shifters when they use humans to reproduce. What the hell were a bunch of vampire doing keeping a baby here? alive? Did the parents just leave it here? Why didn't the vamps just kill it? sure it would not be much of a meal but since when did a vampire care?. A little blood was still a little blood. Were the parents in there?

So many questions were swimming in my head

I looked down at the baby

"So squirt. Are you a little boy or a little girl. I can't keep calling you a it now can I?"

The baby smiled a gummy smile at me. It seemed to be a lot happier that someone has come to its aid. For the looks of it, it had the facial features of a girl. But don't boys when they are babies for a while look like girls. I have seen Sam's baby pictures, he looked like a little girl. The baby was wearing a blood soaked, grime covered onesie that had little ducks and bunny heads on it. Well that could be for either a boy or a girl. Wait. What's that

The baby was wearing a sort of silver chain around its neck. I picked up the thin chain and found a little tag.

*My name is Opal* it read as I wiped off the dried blood

"Opal hun? so your a little girl"

"Y/N? Y/N Are you here?" I heard Dean suddenly call

"Down here" I yelled back scaring the baby

"Oh sorry, indoor voices" I hushed Opal in my arms till she settled

"Who are you talking to?" said Dean as he came into my sights "And what are you holding?"

"It's a baby. Give me your shirt"

"A baby, where the hell did you find that? And why do you need my shirt?"

"I need the shirt because she is cold and covered in god only knows what and she will catch her death out here. And I found her in there, a word of advise. Don't go in there unless you want to keep those takos we had earlier"

"Come'on Y/N I'm a hardened hunter, there is ain't nothing I ain't already seen......OH SON OF A BITCH"

"I did tell him" I whispered to Opal as I wrapped her in Deans outer shirt


End file.
